


Everybody Loves Seungkwan

by radmeister



Series: Everybody Loves Seungkwan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, please just kill me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody likes Seungkwan. Damn, just seeing his cute face makes anyone drool or maybe even shit their pants. Everyone in Seventeen knows. Every single one wants a taste of the oh-so-Diva Boo Seungkwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Seungkwan

Seungkwan was on his way to their practice room. He was already 30 minutes late. It was his fault anyway. He slept late just because of some damn cartoons and TV shows. He was already running and sweating. _Oh no, Jihoon hyung and Seungcheol hyung are gonna kill me. I mean, I'm just 15 minutes late it's not that it's gonna be much of a deal._

When he reached his destination, he tried to enter the room quietly. He was already feeling guilty because he knows everyone of them is working their ass off for their performances and schedules and he still managed to sleep in. _Well, nobody tried to wake me up anyway, so it's still kinda their fault. Kekeke._

He was trying to make himself feel better. When he opened the door. He saw everyone just hanging around and relaxing on the floor and just laughing and doing nothing.

Everyone turned their heads and saw who they were waiting for. _Ahhhh. My Angel._ They all thought to themselves.

"BWOYA?! WHATS THIS. I GOT NERVOUS FOR NOTHING?!" He screamed and yelled.

Seungcheol stood up and went towards him. The leader put his arms around Seungkwan's waist and pulled him close. "Yah. Why are you late?" The leader whispered with his husky voice. The others, of course, stared at him with annoyed faces.

"H-hyung. Mian, I overslept. It was just I was watching some TV shows and I forgot about our schedule. Hehehe." Seungkwan laughed sheepishly and stared on the ground.

"Don't worry Kwannie-ah. It's fine. Just let Seungcheol be." Soonyoung went over to them and lifted Seungkwan's chin up. Soonyoung smiled at him making his eyes disappear. Seungkwan blushed. His members are being extra touchy.

"Thanks, Soonyoung-hyung. Hehe, I was really nervous. I thought you guys were already annoyed."

"No worries. Anything for my baby." Soonyoung smirked at him. Seungkwan blushed harder. _Why is he being so weird?_ Soonyoung winked at Seungcheol and stuck his tongue out.

Someone pulled Seungkwan away from the two boys who seem to be having a serious staring competition.

Joshua was holding Seungkwan's hand and took him far away from the two touchy human beings. "Ugh. Gomawo, Jisoo hyung. Seungcheol and Soonyoung hyung are being extra weird today." Seungkwan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmm." Joshua smiled his kind smile that made everyone swoon. "But you owe me, Seungkwannie."

"Huh?" Seungkwan wondered of course.

Joshua leaned his right face towards Seungkwan and pointed his finger at it. "Bwo?" Seungkwan asked, still clueless.

"Give me one." Joshua continued, face still leaned.

"Give you what, Hyung?"

"A kiss."

"B-bwo?" Seungkwan was blushing again.

"Mhmm. I'm waiting, Kwannie."

"U-uh. Ara." Seungkwan pecked Joshua's cheek and was blushing really hard. They're really being weird. But yeah, it's them. They're always weird.

Everyone witnessed what happened. The others' annoyance clearly showed. Joshua knew this, of course. All of them adored the young singer. He was just so. Uhh. See? He's even hard to describe. The other members were ready to murder him. He just smirked at them. _Getting ahead of you all losers._

Seungkwan, flustered, excused himself. "Uh. Umm. I need to use the restroom." And he fled quickly.

When Seungkwan closed the door, _Why are they like this?! Do they know that I have a crush on them?! Why are they doing this?_

\---

"YAH WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU JISOO HYUNG"  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?!"  
"HE'S MINE"

Everyone was at chaos. It was a funny thing to watch though.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT" One of them yelled. "I know how to resolve this problem." Seokmin told them all and gathered them all around in a circle.

"What now, Horse hyung?" Vernon rolled his eyes. What is he gonna suggest this time?

"Shut up Hansol. Listen first" Seokmin stuck his tongue out at Hansol.

"Since everyone of us loves that gorgeous being, I have an idea which will benefit us all." Seokmin smirked and looked at each one of them.

"Just spill it, he's gonna come out anytime soon!" Jihoon hissed, getting impatient.

Seokmin told his plan and they seemed happy about it.

Seungkwan finally came out of the restroom and saw them standing, waiting for him. "Ummm. What are you all doing?" He asked, eyes getting rounder.

"Seungkwannie hyung. Since you arrived half an hour late, you need to do something for us." Dino grinned at him.

"But I thought it was all good already?" He whined and pouted.

"Yes. But you were still late that's why you still need to do it. We woke up super early and you still had time to sleep in. And you DONT get to decide if you're going to do it or not." Jeonghan announced.

"UGHHH WHYYYY?!" Seungkwan whined.

"You're cuteness is not gonna make us change out minds, Kwannie." Wonwoo teased.

"Ugh fine. What now?"

"You. Are going to do and follow what we ask you to do for the rest of the week. Plus, we are your Oppas now." Mingyu smirked

"BWO?! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Seungkwan was already starting to blush. _Why would they want me to? Ugh._

"Shh. No Buts." Jun still had to butt in.

"Fine." Seungkwan's shoulders dropped. He pouted.

His members just wanna eat that face up. Seungkwan was gonna be the death of them. How could he be so adorable and gorgeous and all that even 12 guys would fight over him?

"Awww. My baby's sad." Seungcheol went towards him. "Seungcheol oppa's gonna give you a hug."

"OPPA?!" Seungkwan yelled

"Kwannie ah. You owe us~" Woozi singsonged.

Seungcheol put his arms around Seungkwan for the second time. Ugh. It's my fault anyway. He pouted for the nth time.

They all had satisfied grins. They are all happy now.

"Seungkwannie, Hansol oppa wants a kiss." Hansol gestured Seungkwan to go beside him. Seungkwan of course, just obeyed him. He shyly walked over Vernon. Hansol leaned his cheek. Seungkwan was gonna kiss him and Hansol turned his face forward and their lips met.

"Seungkwannie, your lips are so soft." Hansol smirked

"Yah! O-oppa! Why did you do that?~" Seungkwan complained and stomped his feet.

"AIGOO~ KYEOPTAAAA" Jeonghan squealed

Hansol winked at him and licked his own lips.

"We have another thing for you to do, Seungkwannie." Minghao

They all went back to their dorm for their next 'task'.

Jun took something out from one of their rooms. It was a dress. Oh no. Seungkwan already knew what was gonna happen.

The other members were grinning widely. This was another big step for them. They have been waiting for this.

"B-but Oppa. Do I really have to?" Seungkwan pouted

"As much as we love you, Princess, but you have to follow what we ask you to." Mingyu pecked Seungkwan's cheek. Seungkwan was beginning to blush hard. Why are all they like this? He already got a crush on them all but he did NOT really expect this treatment from all of them.

Where they just messing with him?

"Time for you to change your clothes, Princess." Soonyoung handed the dress to him.

"Does our princess need help with changing his clothes?" Joshua smirked and teased him

"Y-yah! Jisoo o-oppa! I can do it by myself!" Seungkwan ran to the room.  
_Aish! Why did this have to happen? I'm being obvious._

He forgot that he has to zip up the damn dress. Seungkwan smiled devilishly. Something popped in his mind. _You're not the only ones who can play at this game, **Oppas.**_

Seungkwan came out of the room to see them all waiting in the living room. They were all chatting. They heard the door creak so they knew that Seungkwan was finally finished. Their eyes went wide.

Seungkwan's dress was loose. And the damn dress was not zipped up. That means that Seungkwan's skinny, flawless back was showing.

Their jaws dropped.

"Oppa~ Can you zip my dress up for me?"

Seungkwan just turned into a different Seungkwan. And they are definitely loving this one. The only problem was, it was gonna be a bit hard for them to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I don't feel so good. But it's an OT13 come on.


End file.
